Area of the Art
The present invention relates generally to support arms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video monitor support arm.
Description of the Background Art
Today, it is common for both private and commercial passenger aircraft to have an in-flight entertainment (IFE) system. An IFE system generally comprises an entertainment content source, such as a computer server having entertainment and/or information media (e.g., movies, music, television shows and/or other entertainment media content) stored in digital format; a wired or wireless networking system as required to transmit the entertainment media throughout the aircraft; and at least one video display monitor to present the entertainment media to at least one passenger in his or her seat. Each passenger may have his or her own personal video display monitor associated with his or her seat to provide that passenger with entertainment and/or information. Each seat may include or be associated with a video arm (i.e., a mechanical deployment arm) used to deploy, position and/or support the particular video display monitor associated with that seat so that the entertainment and/or information displayed on the video display monitor can be more easily viewed by the passenger associated with that seat. The video arm allows the video display monitor, when not in use, to be stowed securely under a seat, between seats or inside a seat console associated with one or more seats. The video arm may also allow the video display monitor to be deployed from a stowed position and positioned in front of the particular passenger associated with that video display monitor in a deployed position.
Different types of support arms have been proposed to provide a video display monitor that can be readily moved between stowed and deployed positions. However, such supports have their limitations and can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for a video monitor support arm movable between stowed and deployed positions that requires minimal force to move between the stowed and deployed positions. There is a further need for a video monitor support arm that virtually eliminates rotational friction resistance at a main pivot joint in the direction of deployment. There is a need for a video monitor support arm with improved control of friction at a main pivot joint. There is a further need for a main pivot mechanism that is easier to adjust and maintain. There is an additional need for a video monitor support arm that is easier to manufacture, assemble, adjust, and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.